Nowadays there are a number of modeling tools for system models that work on the basis, for example, of UML (“unified modeling language”). UML is a graphic modeling language for systems specification, construction and documentation. A further modeling language is SysML (“systems modeling language”), which is based on UML and represents a standardized language for modeling complex systems. In SysML, each modeling tool uses its own semantics and classification system to create, represent, manage and store system models generated with the aid of the modeling tool.
Because of the increasing complexity of system models it is necessary to check the quality of system models. This quality check is based on corresponding quality rules that have hitherto been provided in a tool-specific form by each manufacturer of modeling tools. Quality rules of this kind cannot therefore be used directly for the quality analysis of system models relating to other modeling tools.
http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unified Modeling Language—cite note-0#cite note-0